


Two Badass Princesses

by mangedesmuffins



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Badass Women, Crack Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangedesmuffins/pseuds/mangedesmuffins
Summary: Shaw climbs a castle tower sexily badass to get to her gorgeous Root (cause of the kissing and boobs really)A/N: I wrote this @ 5am on coffee in my forestry class and produced this amazing piece of shizz





	Two Badass Princesses

Imagine an elegant tower of any choosing you want, now cross that image out and imagine the tower from Shrek. Yeah, that's the one, this is where we find man killer Shaw climbing up the side of said tower with her trusty grappling hook on an opened aged old shuttered window to her boo for kisses, but also boobs,*wink wink* don't let Root find out she said that, she just may do something sadisticly pornographic to her and Shaw wouldn't be up for it since SHE JUST CLIMBED A FUCKIN 3000 FEET TOWER FOR EFFIN KISSES....and the boobs. THE END.


End file.
